Richie Sambora
thumbRichard Stephen "Richie" Sambora, nació el 11 de julio de 1959, es el guitarrista, productor y compositor de la banda Bon Jovi. Tanto él como el líder Jon Bon Jovi forman la principal unidad de composición de la banda. También ha publicado tres álbumes en solitario: Stranger in This Town en 1991, Undiscovered Soul en 1998, y su Aftermath of the Lowdown fue lanzado en septiembre de 2012. Antecedentes Richienació en Perth Amboy, New Jersey, hijo de Joan, un secretario, y Adam, un capataz de la fábrica. Sambora es de ascendencia polaca e italiana y fue criado como católico. Él creció en Woodbridge, Nueva Jersey y asistió a la Escuela Woodbridge High allí, donde se graduó en 1977. Él comenzó a tocar la guitarra a la edad de 12 años tras la muerte del legendario guitarrista Jimi Hendrix en 1970. Desde sus primeros días Sambora fue fuertemente influenciado por el blues y 60 Rock 'n'. Sus influencias más importantes fueron Eric Clapton, Jimi Hendrix, Jeff Beck, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Johnny Winter, Jimmy Page, Joe Perry, Kmiecik Joe, y George Harrison. Él también fue influenciado por la música clásica española y comenzó un amor de por vida de la guitarra española. Además, ha declarado que la cantante de soul psicodélico Janis Joplin se deslizó en su corazón muy temprano en los 60s y principios de los 70, que tiene una gran influencia en su estilo musical. La música clásica inspirada directamente varias de sus canciones, tales como la respuesta que fue escrito originalmente en el piano. Carrera Él era un guitarrista de la banda de Message,y con esa banda hizo entrega de un expediente, el cual fue re-lanzado en 1995 bajo el nombre de "Message", y en 2000 bajo el nombre de "Lessons". Bon Jovi agrego a Richie para reemplazar a Dave Sabo, Richie fue a un show y, después de haber sido impresionado por Bon Jovi, se acercó a él y le informó que él creía que debían trabajar juntos. De inmediato se cayeron bien como amigos, y Sambora fue invitado a un ensayo. Cuando llegó Bon Jovi, la banda estaba sonando mejor que nunca y Sambora fue contratado en el acto. Sambora en ocasiones ha tomado como vocalista en algunas canciones de Bon Jovi, especialmente "I'll Be There for You" y "These Days" cuando se juega en vivo en el Bounce, Have a Nice Day y Lost Highway Tours, mientras que en The Circle Tour ha estado llevando a cabo "Lay Your Hands On Me" y "Homebound Train". También ha realizado su éxito como solista, "Stranger In This Town" durante las actuaciones en directo. Una de las actuaciones en directo de "Stranger In This Town", grabado durante la gira Keep the Faith, fue lanzado el CD single de Bon Jovi "Dry County" en 1994. Su salida en solitario Stranger in This Town en 1991, un álbum de blues con influencias que fue bien recibido por la crítica, aunque comercialmente un fracaso relativo en parte debido al tono más adulto del registro que no fue instantáneamente atractivo para los fans de Bon Jovi. Eric Clapton tocó la pista de guitarra en la canción Mr Bluesman, respaldado por Sambora en las guitarras acústicas. Hizo una breve gira por los EE.UU. en apoyo del álbum, con Tony Levin (bajo), Dave Amato (guitarra), Crystal Taliefero (percusión) y compañeros de la banda Bon Jovi Tico Torres (batería) y Dave Bryan (teclados). Balada de la Juventud fue lanzado en el Reino Unido en el verano de 1991 ya pesar de los tapones de la demostración Viernes Rock on BBC Radio 1 de la canción apenas rozó el top 75. Undiscovered Soul fue segundo álbum en solitario Sambora, lanzado en 1998. El álbum fue producido por Don Was. En apoyo de Undiscovered Soul, Sambora gira por Japón, Australia y Europa en el verano de 1998. La banda contó con Richie Supa (guitarra), Ron Wikso (batería), Kasim Sulton (bajo), Tommy Mandel (teclados), Everett Bradley (percusión - sólo para Japón), Gioia Bruno (percusión - Australia solamente) y Crystal Taliefero (percusión - sólo en Europa)., un álbum de blues con influencias que fue bien recibido por la crítica, aunque comercialmente un fracaso relativo en parte debido al tono más adulto del registro que no fue instantáneamente atractivo para los fans de Bon Jovi. Eric Clapton tocó la pista de guitarra en la canción Mr Bluesman, respaldado por Sambora en las guitarras acústicas. Hizo una breve gira por los EE.UU. en apoyo del álbum, con Tony Levin (bajo), Dave Amato (guitarra), Crystal Taliefero (percusión) y compañeros de la banda Bon Jovi Tico Torres (batería) y Dave Bryan (teclados). Balada de la Juventud fue lanzado en el Reino Unido en el verano de 1991 ya pesar de los tapones de la demostración Viernes Rock on BBC Radio 1 de la canción apenas rozó el top 75. Undiscovered Soul fue segundo álbum en solitario Sambora, lanzado en 1998. El álbum fue producido por Don Was. En apoyo de Undiscovered Soul, Sambora gira por Japón, Australia y Europa en el verano de 1998. La banda contó con Richie Supa (guitarra), Ron Wikso (batería), Kasim Sulton (bajo), Tommy Mandel (teclados), Everett Bradley (percusión - sólo para Japón), Gioia Bruno (percusión - Australia solamente) y Crystal Taliefero (percusión - sólo en Europa). En 1999, Sambora apareció como vocalista invitado en el cielo Stuart Smith álbum Stuart Smith & Earth, tocando un cover de la canción de Deep Purple "Cuando un ciego llora". También en 1999, Sambora jugado el solo de guitarra en el tema "¿Por qué no me amas" en el álbum infantil del martes por la cantante canadiense Amanda Marshall. Sambora co-escribió varias canciones y tocó la guitarra en el tercer álbum de Australian rock / pop artista Shannon Noll, llamada Turn It Up. Fue lanzado en Australia Septiembre 15, 2007. 14 años después de su anterior álbum en solitario, Sambora anunció a través de su página de Twitter que la grabación había terminado y estaba esperando que el álbum sería lanzado en julio de 2012. Las fotografías fueron publicadas de Sambora trabajando en un estudio de grabación. El nuevo álbum es producido por Lucas Ebbin que produjo Bon Jovi 'Crush' y los álbumes 'Bounce'. Bon Jovi Con la ayuda de su nuevo manager Doc McGhee, el álbum debut de la banda, Bon Jovi, fue puesto en libertad el 21 de enero de 1984. El álbum fue disco de oro en los EE.UU. (ventas de más de 500.000). En 1985, el segundo álbum de Bon Jovi 7800 º Fahrenheit fue puesto en libertad, pero la respuesta fue pobre. El punto de inflexión se produjo cuando trajeron compositor Desmond Child para su tercer álbum, Slippery When Wet. Con el niño co-escrito muchos de sus éxitos en los discos presentes y futuras de la banda disparó al estrellato en todo el mundo con canciones como "You Give Love a Bad Name", "Livin 'On A Prayer" y "Wanted Dead or Alive ". El álbum ha vendido más de 28 millones de copias en todo el mundo desde su lanzamiento a finales de 1986. Durante su gira de 1986-1987, el intento de Jon a darlo todo durante los espectáculos en vivo (más agotador calendario de la gira) muy tensas las cuerdas vocales. En la década de banda Behind The Music especial, señala que sus cuerdas vocales se les dio esteroides para ayudarle a cantar. Con la ayuda de un entrenador vocal, fue capaz de seguir haciendo el recorrido. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Bon Jovi no tenía daños en la voz durante el Tour Sindicato Nueva Jersey. El siguiente álbum de Bon Jovi fue Nueva Jersey lanzado en 1988. El álbum fue grabado poco después de la gira de Slippery, ya que la banda quería demostrar que no eran más que un One Hit Wonder. El álbum resultante es un favorito de los fanáticos y un éxito comercial gigantesco, con canciones de éxito como "Bad Medicine", "Lay Your Hands on Me" y "I'll Be There for You", que siguen siendo incondicionales de todas las noches en su repertorio en directo . A pesar de que la banda alcanzo un éxito masivo, New Jersey casi llevo al fin de la banda, ya que fueron directamente a la carretera, tan pronto despues de la gira de su álbum anterior. Este vivir constantemente en la carretera casi destruyó el fuerte vínculo entre los miembros de la banda. Richie se observa en los álbumes como co-guionista de muchas canciones, pero él se resentía la atención que se amontonaban sobre Jon sola. Como se mencionó en VH1 Behind the Music, los miembros de la banda en cuenta que al final de la gira, cada miembro de la banda siguieron su camino por separado, incluso saliendo en chorros separados después de la gira terminó en Guadalajara, México a principios de 1990. Entre 1990 y 1992, los miembros de Bon Jovi fueron por caminos separados después de la muy exigente de dos años de la gira de New Jersey, que superó los 200 shows en 5 continentes. Este permiso también les ayudó a determinar dónde Bon Jovi encajaría dentro de la escena musical cambia rápidamente a su regreso. En 1992, la banda regresó con el álbum Keep the Faith. El álbum fue lanzado en noviembre de 1992. Producido por Bob Rock, el álbum significó un final a sus raíces metálicas tempranos en discos anteriores e introdujo una más "rock and roll", impulsado por la ranura para el álbum. Mucho más complejo, lírica y musicalmente, el álbum demostró que Bon Jovi podría seguir siendo viable en una banda de los 90, a pesar de la industria y la afinidad creciente audiencia de Grunge. En 1994, Bon Jovi lanzó un "grandes éxitos" álbum titulado Cross Road, que también contenía dos canciones nuevas: los exitosos sencillos "Always y "Someday I'll Be Saturday Night". Alwyas estuvo seis meses en el Top 10 del Billboard Hot 100 y se convirtió en uno de todos los tiempos Bon Jovi más grandes éxitos. La canción alcanzó el número 4 en las listas de EE.UU. y en el # 1 en países de Europa, Asia y Australia. El single se vendió muy bien, yendo de platino en los EE.UU. Ese mismo año, el bajista Alec John Tales dejó la banda, el cambio en la formación primera y única desde Bon Jovi comenzó. Hugh McDonald, quien fue el bajista de "Runaway", extraoficialmente reemplazado Tal como bajista. Su sexto álbum de estudio "These days" fue puesto en libertad en junio de 1995 a la aclamación más crítica que la banda había recibido nunca. Con el álbum These Days, Bon Jovi se llevó el sonido de rock maduro que habían desarrollado en Keep the Faith adicional. El expediente en su conjunto era más oscura y más pesimista que el típico Bon Jovi. En 1996, Bon Jovi se habían establecido como una fuerza "en la industria musical, resultando mucho más duradera que la mayoría de sus compañeros de glam su 80. Después de otra larga pausa de casi tres años, durante los cuales varios miembros de la banda trabajaron en proyectos independientes, Bon Jovi se reagrupó en 1999 para comenzar a trabajar en su próximo álbum de estudio. Su versión 2000, Crush, disfrutó de un éxito abrumador en todo el mundo, gracias en parte a la exitosa single "It's My Life", co-escrito por el famoso productor sueco Max Martin. Crush, que también produjo éxitos como "Say It Isn't So", y ayudó a introducir Bon Jovi a una nueva base, más joven. A finales de 2002, Bounce, de la banda de seguimiento a Crush, llegará a las tiendas. A pesar de rebote no contaron con el nivel de éxito de su predecesor, el álbum produjo éxitos como "Everyday" y la pista del título. El noveno álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi, Have a Nice Day, fue lanzado en septiembre de 2005. "Have A Nice Day" fue el primer sencillo del nuevo álbum y el segundo single del álbum "Who Says You Can't Go Home" , fue lanzado en los EE.UU. en la primavera de 2006. En los EE.UU. una versión dueto de "Who Says You Can't Go Home" , con Jennifer Nettles cantante de música country Sugarland de la banda fue puesto en libertad, y en mayo de 2006, Bon Jovi hizo historia al convertirse en el primer Rock y Roll Band tener un # un golpe en la Tabla de Billboard Hot Country. El 11 de febrero de 2007, Bon Jovi también ganó un Premio Grammy, para "Mejor Colaboración Country con Vocales" para " "Who Says You Can't Go Home" En junio de 2007, Bon Jovi lanzó su álbum de estudio, Lost Highway. El álbum debutó en el número # 1 en las listas de Billboard, la primera vez que Bon Jovi ha tenido un álbum número uno en las listas estadounidenses desde el lanzamiento de New Jersey en 1988. Gracias a la nueva base de fans de la banda, país musical, el álbum vendió 292.000 copias en su primera semana a la venta en los EE.UU. El 6 de abril de 2009, se anunció que el Festival de Cine de Tribeca proyectará un documental llamado Bon Jovi When We Were Beautiful. La película sigue a la banda en la gira Lost Highway en 2008. La película está dirigida por Phil Griffin y será la pieza central de la fiesta y se considera un informe de noviembre de trabajos en progress.In 2009, Bon Jovi lanzó su último álbum de estudio The Circle. Instrumentos y equipamiento Richie, ha sido conocido por usar una amplia variedad de equipos a lo largo de su carrera. Él tiene una extensa colección de guitarras, con más de 120 instrumentos. '1980' En los años 80, Sambora jugó sobre todo Kramer, Jackson, Charvel y superstrats Hamer, así como modificados y personalizados modelos Les Paul, como su modelo de Rod Schoepfer. A principios-mediados de 1987, Kramer apagar un modelo Richie Sambora firma con tres humbuckers, puntiagudo caídos cabezal, el hardware de oro, en forma de estrella incrustaciones diapasón y Floyd Rose tremolo un bloqueo original, que abandonar la producción en 1989. Hoy ha sido reeditado por MusicYo, y se nombra "Jersey Star", ya no lleva nombre real Sambora. Él también había utilizado varios otros modelos de Kramer, incluyendo una variedad de otras personalizados ("one-off"). Sus dos guitarras notables del álbum Slippery When Wet / tour eran sus Kramer Richie Sambora y firma una costumbre Jackson blanco con herrajes de oro y Floyd Rose tremolo una, la configuración HSS camioneta y un invertido Strat-como cabezal y una estrella en el cuerpo y clavijero. Hay también otro de sus guitarras muy famosas de Kramer, que es un cuello de Jersey Star doble firma utilizado en "Lay Your Hands On Me". Durante los años siguientes Sambora jugado guitarras diferentes, sobre todo una costumbre Jackson negro, que contó con sólo una pastilla humbucking solo en el puente, Floyd Rose tremolo sistema y un mástil de arce y diapasón con un invertido Strat-como cabezal, junto con Defensas cosecha y Gibsons. '1990' En 1991, publicó una Fender Richie Sambora firma Stratocaster modelo que ofreció un original Floyd Rose tremolo y un sistema de combinación de DiMarzio PAF HSS humbucking Pro y 2 pastillas Fender Texas Special de bobina simple. Esta guitarra se produjo en dos versiones: americana y más tarde, en 1996, en japonés. De fabricación estadounidense modelo Sambora ofreció un cuerpo de aliso con las chapas de ceniza y estaba disponible en Cherry Sunburst y Blanco Olímpico, mientras que la versión japonesa tenía un cuerpo de aliso con negro paisley gráficos (ltd) y un acabado blanco como la nieve. En el video 1995 en vivo desde Londres, Sambora utiliza una costumbre explosión de la naranja doble Fender Stratocaster cuello con mástil de arce tradicional con incrustaciones de estrellas y un trémolo de bloqueo (en la parte inferior del cuello). Él usa esta guitarra en la canción "Lay Your Hands On Me 'en el DVD de Londres. También hubo una versión de norma mexicana hecha del instrumento, con una pastilla DiMarzio PAF humbucking en la posición puente y dos estándar single-coil en el cuello y las posiciones intermedias. La guitarra también lucía un diapasón de palo de rosa con 21 trastes e incrustaciones de puntos blancos, así como un puente Floyd Rose bloqueo II. Tanto los EE.UU. como hechos en México modelos Sambora se interrumpieron en 2002, aunque ahora hay una Fender Standard Series Stratocaster HSS Locking Tremolo con aproximadamente las mismas especificaciones que Sambora propia guitarra, pero su sólo está disponible a través de Guitar Center. Sambora ha utilizado Ovation Guitarras electro-acústicas de la década de 1980 hasta la actualidad. Jugó un doubleneck a medida diseñado por su antiguo técnico de guitarra Gary "Gaz" Douglas que se ofrece en muchos "unplugged" versiones de Bon Jovi canciones como "Wanted Dead Or Alive" y una variedad de Ovations, tales como el Adamas madera híbrido / modelo grafito. '2000 y actualidad' En 2000, Taylor comenzó la producción de un modelo de la firma Richie Sambora, una acústica de 6 cuerdas hechas de madera de koa, llamado RSSM. Solamente 100 fueron hechos en el año de 2000. Todos sus acústica cuello dobles disponen de un cuello de 6 cuerdas en la parte superior y un mástil de 12 cuerdas en el fondo, lo contrario de la norma de fabricación normal. Desde Sambora ha sido conocido por usar su favorito acústica Martin, entre otros, en un terreno de grabaciones, Martin guitarras poner dos de modelos de la firma Sambora en 2006, un 6-string y una cuerdas 12-, en base a su mencionada favorito Martin 1930 OM-45. También ha sido visto usando una acústica Yamaha doble cuello en determinados espectáculos en vivo. Él todavía juega una variedad de defensas, al parecer más de 40 Stratocaster (principalmente vintage, American Deluxe y modelos Custom Shop), tales como la Telecaster doubleneck utilizado en "Have a Nice Day". Sambora también cuenta con un cuerpo de fresno '59 Telecaster utilizado para These Days y Someday I'll Be Saturday Night. En el periodo de 2003-2006, tuvo un amplia variedad de guitarras en el escenario, incluso los "Sambora" guitarras construidas por su técnico de guitarra Chris "Lumpy" Hofschneider, Guitarras Zemaitis, Floyd Rose guitarras Ovation, Taylor y Martin guitarras, vintage y Gibson Custom Shop de Fender y modelos, así como las guitarras de su colección. Una de las guitarras construidas por su técnico de guitarra cuenta con un diapasón hecho tanto de arce y palo de rosa, sobre un cuerpo de fresno con la construcción mástil a través del cuerpo y una humbucking personalizados / solo / sola disposición recogida. En la actualidad, la mayoría juega la costumbre negro "Sambora" guitarra (que ahora es un modelo personalizado llamado Sambora SA-2 para ESP), los diferentes modelos de Gibson Les Paul y Fender Telecaster y Stratocaster (American Vintage, American Deluxe, Custom Shop y otras modelos). Durante la mayor parte de los años 80 y principios de los 90 y mediados, utilizó amplificadores Marshall JCM800, en particular los modelos de altavoces con 4x12 "y una variedad de rack y unidades de pedal (incluidos los efectos). Durante su Stranger in Town Esta gira, Sambora utilizado 2 Marshall JCM800 2203 cabezas y una cabeza de amplificador Fender (modelo sin especificar), con 3 4x12 "gabinetes Marshall. En 1995, Sambora comenzó a usar ToneMasters Fender Fender TONEMASTER con cajas de altavoces 4x12 ", siguiendo el Tour en estos días. Durante la gira, él utilizó hasta 12 gabinetes en el escenario. Para las sesiones de grabación de su segundo álbum en solitario, Undiscovered Soul, también utilizó un Fender Bassman 4x10 "combo y un Vox AC30. En la gira, utilizó ToneMasters Fender, una cabeza de amplificador Marshall, una cabeza de amplificador Vox y un VHT Pitbull en combinación con Fender TONEMASTER 4x12 "y 2x12" altavoces. En 2000, Sambora comenzó a usar el Marshall JCM2000 DSL serie (tanto en el tour y sesiones de grabación de Crush). La canción "Es mi vida", fue grabado también con un rectificador de Mesa Boogie Dual. También ha utilizado la serie Marshall DSL en la gira Bounce, así como un amplificador Hughes & Kettner, de vez en cuando. Durante su gira Tenga un buen día, Sambora usa Diezel y dividido por 13 y amplificación por encargo 4x12 "gabinetes de los altavoces. Durante las sesiones de estudio de grabación del álbum Lost Highway, utilizó éxtasis incomparable, Bogner y amplificadores Diezel Herbert. En 2007, comenzaron a aparecer en el escenario con 2 halfstacks, de nuevo con amplificadores Marshall JCM2000 DSL y por encargo 4x12 "gabinetes. A finales de 2007, Sambora se convirtió en un endosatario de la compañía de la guitarra ESP, y un nuevo modelo de la firma Richie Sambora, el LTD SA-2, se estrenó en el Winter NAMM Show 2008. De acuerdo con "Young Guitar" (revista japonesa), Richie Sambora uso (durante el Tokio muestra en 2008) Un / caja B, Framptone Talkbox, Jimi Hendrix Dunlop Wah, Keeley Sd-1, de la SD-1, Roger Mayer Octavia ( paintjob butano), Boss CH-1, EHX Electric Mistress Deluxe. También utiliza un aparejo MIDI. Sambora recibe la aprobación D'Addario y usa cuerdas D'Addario en todas sus guitarras. Él usa una variedad de conjuntos para afinaciones diferentes, incluyendo EXL110 (0,010 a 0,046), EXL115 (0.011-0,049), EPS540 (0.010 hasta 0.052), EXP15 (.010 a .047 acústica), y EXP38 (0,010-047 acústica de 12 cuerdas set). Ahora, a partir de 2010/2011, Sambora está utilizando un sistema de rack. Algunos efectos del bastidor incluye son: Power Conditioner Furman, Léxico y efectos Eventide rack. Algunos de los pedales que Sambora está utilizando en la gira Circle son: BOSS OD-1, Hermida Audio Zendrive, los efectos de sonido Freak Naked OD y Abunai 2, Centauro Klon, Analog Man Octron, EHX Micro POG, Tone Freak Efectos MelloTremo, BBE Soul Vibe, Retro-Sonic Chorus, Flanger MXR EVH, MXR Phase 90, Maxon Auto Filter, EHX Deluxe Memory Man. Estos efectos están a cargo de un controlador MIDI. Los efectos que se van de su guitarra a su amplificador son: BOSS TU-2 Chromatic Tuner, Moollon Wah, y un pedal de volumen Ernie Ball. Servicio público y reconocimiento Con los años, Sambora ha sido bueno para recaudar fondos, para organizaciones béneficas, tal como Dream Street, el Steve Young Forever Young Foundation requerida y la caridad Parkinson Michael J. Fox de la enfermedad. Ha donado dinero privado para asociaciones de cáncer diferentes desde la muerte de su padre, incluyendo tanto los hospitales en los que se trató a su padre, Memorial Center Sloan Kettering Cancer y Anderson MD. En mayo de 2004, Sambora fue galardonado con un Doctorado Honoris Causa en Letras por la Universidad de Kean, donde asistió a la ceremonia de premiación y dio un discurso de aceptación. Asistió a la Universidad de Kean como estudiante de primer año, pero luego lo dejó para perseguir una carrera como guitarrista profesional y músico de sesión. Richie y Jon Bon Jovi fueron exaltados al Salón de la Fama de los Compositores el 18 de junio de 2009. El 24 de noviembre de 2009, Sambora lanzó el esfuerzo caritativo You Can Go Homen en su ciudad natal de Woodbridge, New Jersey, que dio a conocer el nuevo nombre de una calle Richie Sambora Way. También donó fondos para renovar parte de su alma mater, la Escuela Woodbridge High, que abrió una nueva sala de pesas, el Adán Sambora Fitness Center, dedicado al padre de Sambora. El 7 de mayo de 2012, Sambora será reconocido por la ONG Misión de Medianoche por su trabajo, dedicación y apoyo a su causa, con el Premio Corazón de Oro. Vida Personal Richie Sambora se casócon la actriz Heather Locklear en París el 17 de diciembre de 1994. su hija Ava Elizabeth Sambora nació 04 de octubre 1997. Locklear pidió el divorcio en febrero de 2006 citando diferencias irreconciliables, apenas nueve días después, el 20 de abril, el padre de Sambora, Adam murió de cáncer de pulmón. Sambora vive en Los Angeles y es propietario de una casa de playa en Laguna Beach, así como otras propiedades. Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Bon Jovi